Durante Lucifer
|previous occupation= *Angel of Death *Satan of Hell |team= |previous team= *Four Archangels |base of operations= |sexuality= Omnisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Supreme Deity (Creator) Gabriel (Younger Sister) Michael (Younger Brother) Azrael (Younger Sister) |magic= Elemental Magic (Light, Darkness, Fire) Enchantment Teleportation Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= Chapter 8 |image gallery= }} Durante Lucifer (デュランテ・ルシファー De~yurante Rushifā), created with the name Samael (デュランテ Samaeru), is the first Angel to fall and the founder of House Lucifer. He was also one of the Four Archangels, where he was the Angel of Death (死の天使 Shi no Tenshi). He led an epic rebellion against his father and was supposedly killed by his younger brother Michael during the ensuing war, in actuality he was cast out and imprisoned in Hell for his transgressions against Heaven and his father. After escaping his prison he would go on to conquer the Underworld, however he later was betrayed by his demonic underlings and killed. He was resurrected by his father for reasons unknown and resides in the human world. Appearance Dante currently appears as a muscular, very tall (over 2 meters) young man with spiky, silver hair and piercing red eyes. He is often described as roguishly handsome. Being a fallen angel, his wings are pitch black and resemble a crow's wings to some extent. In the past during his time as Satan of Hell, he was often seen clad in dark, demonic armour. When he was an Angel, Dante wore. Personality Being an ancient being that has lived for hundreds, thousands of years, through many wars and tribulations, Dante's perspective is vast and his interest and patience for humans and the problems they face is rather sparse. He is brutally honest with every human he encounters and is generally unaware of the social norms and societal rules of humans. He says what he wants to say when he wants to say it, he has absolutely no filter. While he is over-powering, greedy, arrogant, lustful and narcistic he is also charming, witty and confident, he has a way with people that makes him appear incredibly charming. He has shown that he can be quite compassionate He despises hypocrites. Despite being referred to as the personification of evil on numerous occasions, he does not consider himself evil. Dante's mental psyche involves a perpetual cycle of self-loathing and. He is depressed and dejected, though he hides his problems well. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History Some time after the creation of the world, Samael led an epic rebellion against his father, The One. The common belief is that Samael was killed by his younger brother Michael during the ensuing war and that Samael and Durante Lucifer are two separate beings. In all actuality Samael was cast out, lost his angel wings and imprisoned in Hell to atone for his sins in solitude for all of eternity. After escaping from his prison, he rid himself of his angel name and took to the Underworld to assume power for himself. He conquered Hell and became it's ruler, anointing himself the first Satan ( Satan lit. Demon God). As Durante Lucifer, he is feared and revered as a Demon, the incarnation of evil and is known and feared as the The Devil (悪魔 Akuma). Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Magic & Abilities There was a time that Dante was revered as the most powerful of the Four Archangel's, making him the strongest angel in existence at that point. His power has weakened over time due to his fall from grace and the countless battles he has endured, nevertheless, Dante remains one of the strongest beings in existence. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Dante possesses an enormous amount of natural strength. He can perform extraordinarily powerful kicks and punches of super-human strength that can easily break stone and send opponents flying. Apparently his strength only decreased by so much during his time in prison, even though he lost a visible amount of muscle. Immense Speed & Reflexes: For someone his size, Warui is extremely flexible, quick and agile, possessing a tremendous amount of agility. He is able to bend and contort his body in different ways to avoid multiple attacks at once. His flexibility enables him to throw very high kicks at his opponent. Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat : : Dante is highly skilled at using various weapons from a sword, staff, nunchaku, spear and others. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As one of the most powerful and famous angel's of all time and the first Satan, Dante possesses a terrifying degree of magic power that is malevolent and overwhelming in nature. His power has weakened over time and it is not it once was but nonetheless it remains powerful enough to allow him to use powerful spell's continuously and petrify human's with it's sickening aura. *'Expert Etherano Control': Magic Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): Despite being cast out of Heaven, Dante is capable of manipulating light. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Fire Magic (の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Enchantment' (付加術 Fukajutsu): Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō): Assorted Others Immortality: As a fallen angel, Dante is effectively immortal. As part of this he can regenerate from practically any conceivable wound or injury, though the more severe the longer the regenerative process will take. Dante himself has tested out his immortality over the years and has found no solution to effectively end his life, much to his dismay. Indomitable Will: Dante is a being of immense strength of will, having being one of (if not) the most influential demon's of all time. Keen Intellect: Despite appearances, Dante is an intelligent individual as well as a skilled tactician and manipulator. He is particularly good at observing people and discerning their inmost qualities and thoughts. Leadership Skills: Warui is a very talented and charismatic leader. Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Dante's physical appearance is based off of Ban from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *Dante's character and theme references the . *Dante's theme is The Beast by Old Caltone